


In Heat

by ItIsMeJessie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsMeJessie/pseuds/ItIsMeJessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji and Zoro were in the kitchen when things heated up. A quick short story of how they become undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Bondage. Just a ficlet or drabble of the two. Oh, well, here goes nothing!

A dark green bandanna tied his wrists together, and a hand was holding them above his head while a green-haired muscular man stood in front of him.

He could inhale the sweet scent of rust, metal and sweat as the man licked the soft bud of his right ear slowly... gently and erotically.

Though they still wore clothes, Sanji could only feel the heat that was kissing their bodies. His blood was high - he was high and intoxicated with the man's nearness.

Easing his way down, the man strengthened his hold on his wrists. He breathed lust and innocence all at the same time as he continued to lick Sanji's erogenous parts.

And in one swift motion, the man took off his pants and Sanji's as well. Not knowing how to react, Sanji was about to ask about how in the world the man was able to do all of it in a flash when the man kissed him sloppily.

After taking off his pants, the man slowly kissed his nipples before sucking each of it. Painfully slow.

"Fuck me," Sanji said breathily.

Sanji didn't want to admit it but he had a thing for bondage and this was definitely beyond anything that he had had imagined.

Yes, he knew Zoro as a friend, a nakama but he had been in love with him forever; ever since they had taken him from Baratie.

This, happening in his kitchen, was not how he imagined Zoro taking him but whatever. He would take what he could from the man.

"Not yet," Zoro growled. Lightly teasing the tip of his dick, spreading the pre-cum using his thumb, Sanji couldn't stop himself from moaning the man's name.

"Zoro... please," he moaned, trying his best to be subtle about what he was feeling for the green-haired bastard.

He could feel himself become putty under Zoro's touches. And this time, Zoro just stopped playing with his dick and started to put his fingers in Sanji's mouth as he licked and bit the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Suck," Zoro ordered, stopping what he was doing to speak and only continued when Sanji did as he was told.

Sanji lapped Zoro's fingers, wetting them with saliva. His moans muffled just enough while sucking Zoro's fingers. Zoro was already panting because of Sanji's ability, wondering if it would feel the same if Sanji sucked his cock but he would never admit that he was liking what the cook was doing.

It was his first time to hold a man, let alone have sex to any gender in general but this was turning out the way he wanted. He had read something about it before, specifically bondage, in Robin's vast variety of books which he would never admit to. It intrigued him and here they were.

**2 hours ago...**

_"Oi, ero-cook! Where's my meal?"_

_The crew just finished eating when Zoro came to the kitchen. He didn't hear Sanji calling for him earlier since he was dead as a log from taking the last watch._

_"Take a pick, moron-," Sanji said as he gestured to three plates on the table with different kinds of dishes._

_He didn't want anyone to die from starvation especially Zoro since the man works out every single day. Knowing that the swordsman would oversleep, he decided that he would give him a special treatment only for today which he would never admit to, of course._

_"Huh-," Zoro huffed, "didn't know that you knew how to cook Japanese food let alone any kind of food."_

_"Fuck you, dick bag!" Sanji screamed exasperatedly at the man._

_Before he could kill the moron that was the moss-head, Sanji went to wash the dishes. Being busy takes his mind off of things and in this case, Zoro._

_Silence washed over them and only the sounds of china, utensils, and water from the faucet were heard. It was peaceful at first but Sanji noticed that Zoro only ate a few spoonfuls, noting the end of the tinkling of utensils against china._

_Sanji gambled a glance behind him and saw that Zoro had indeed stopped eating and was staring at him!_

_"What?!" Sanji snapped, making Zoro flush having caught staring._

_Instead of making an angry retort, Zoro answered honestly, "Was looking at your ass. Is it really that firm?"_

_This time it was Sanji's turn to turn beet red. "The heck, marimo?!"_

_"Well," Zoro mused out loud, "I was thinking how I can get into your pants without battling my way."_

_Sanji stared at him, mouth agape. "W-what?" he stuttered. "You want to what?"_

_He must be dreaming! Yes, he must be. It was always what he had dreamed of. Zoro asking him to have sex was one of the things that had wanted as well as being his boy friend but the bickering and endless fights between them made him believe that it would only be in his dreams._

_Now that Zoro was thinking how he could get into his pants, it was astonishing. He could only stand there, staring at the man in question with his eyes wide open - and his mouth - hands holding a plate under the running water._

_"Are you deaf, cook?" Zoro shook his head then took a long swig from the bottle of sake that Sanji had prepared for him. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he continued, "I want to fuck you senseless." He stood up and walked towards the stunned blonde. "I want to tie you up and fuck you until you can't take it anymore."_

_Sanji snapped out of his reverie, turned off the faucet, and wiped his hands on his apron before taking it off. He was thinking of ways how to kick the moron when Zoro took off his haramaki along with his katanas and placed them on the floor._

_"What are you doing, shithead?!" Sanji said, backing away but had nowhere to run. His back was on the wall and Zoro was already blocking any form of exit._

_"Didn't you hear any of the things that I just said curlicue?" Zoro growled with a hint of malice. He grabbed Sanji's wrists and pinned them on the wall as he one handedly untied his bandanna from his arm. "I will fuck you until you beg for me to stop and you will be panting my name on the top of your lungs." He tied Sanji's wrists together and held them above his head, still pinned on the wall with Zoro's hand._

**Present...**

His eyes were dark as they glazed over Sanji's lower body. "Fuck, cook..." Zoro gasped as he took his fingers from Sanji's mouth which were now slick with saliva.

He took Sanji's mouth with his and amazingly, he did it gently this time. It was languid as if they had all the time in the world. Tongues battling each other without even wanting to win at all. As they kissed, Zoro circled his forefinger on the ring of Sanji's ass without entering it yet, which earned him a moan from Sanji.

"Fuuuck," Sanji groaned, "Are you going to do it or what?"

He could feel his dick twitch under Zoro's spell and he knew that it's only a few moments before he would want a release and Zoro teasing him was the last thing that he wanted right now.

"Getting bitchy, cook?" Zoro retorted while biting Sanji's lower lip.

"I'm not bitchy. I just want you in me now!" Sanji replied, moaning when Zoro slipped in his finger.

"Oh, god!" the blond sighed into Zoro's kiss as the swordsman push and pulled his finger in Sanji. Then slowly, he entered another finger and a third, gradually increasing speed.

Not that he wanted to, Zoro took his hand off of Sanji's wrists to take the lube and condom from his pocket - picking up his pants clumsily to avoid stopping his movements in Sanji. When he was able to fix the condom on his dick, he squeezed the bottle of lubricant in his free hand and rubbed himself of the liquid.

"I'm gonna-," he started, and slowly removed his fingers from Sanji which made Sanji groan in want.

"Shh," Zoro hushed him, kissing his neck to appease him. He angled Sanji in a way where he could put back his hands on the other's wrists then he slowly entered the blonde.

He was being gentle, Zoro knew but he was in love with Sanji, even though they had difficulties in understanding each other. It all started in Baratie. When he saw a glimpse of the man, he knew then that he had fallen in love at first sight. He could not believe himself though because he never believed in fate and superstitions and such but... it happened to him anyway.

He could be cruel and irritating at times around Sanji but he often watched the blonde asleep whenever he took his watch. He just didn't know how to say his feelings to the man, knowing that the other would just be pissed.

However, he didn't know how he had the courage to even have sex with Sanji and get Sanji's consent - though it was forced. Now they were here, in the kitchen with their skin slapping loudly as he fucked the blonde, knowing that someone might walk in on them eventually.

"I'm- I'm coming," Sanji huffed, panting in wanton.

Hearing this, Zoro slowed his pace and grabbed Sanji's dick, abandoning the blonde's wrists once again. He jerked Sanji off along with his pace and a moment later, they came almost at the same time. Sanji's juices painting his stomach and the wall.

Panting and huffing, Zoro's arms encircling Sanji's waist - he had taken Sanji's bonds after their heated session - he whispered to the blonde's ear, "That was amazing."

Sanji laughed nervously, "I- I guess." He couldn't move from where he was since Zoro was still holding him and he had no energy left from all of what has happened.

Zoro closed his eyes and rested his chin on Sanji's shoulder. A few minutes passed before he sighed, "I love you..."

Then he froze. Had he said that out loud? Fuck!

But Sanji, still blissed out, replied, "I love you, too."


End file.
